The Angel of Death
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Harry has something to tell everyone but what is it? and why is he so pale and thin? after 5th year, songfic, warning child absue and death of charaters. hope you like it. R&R if you want to.


I don't own Harry Potter or the _songs_ in this fic.

_The Angel of death._

_By Snake D'Morte_

Harry looked over all the students that had come to Hogwarts this year both new and old. He knows something they didn't know not yet but soon so soon. Dumbledore also looked over the students and slightly wondering where young Mr. Potter where? Finally seeing him in the door alone. Dumbledore come to the conclusion that young Harry had just been in a small fight or maybe even not find his friends or something like that. If he only had known then maybe he wouldn't smile and have his tingle in his eyes. But he didn't know what Harry would do or why he would do it.

The sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to welcome the students when a familiar voice raise from the door where all the students had come throw.

"Headmaster may I do something first it is rather important." The voice said

Dumbledore turn to see who it was and to his mild surprise it was a very serious Harry James Potter it was first now that Dumbledore notice how thin and pale his young student looked not healthy at all and that worried him a bit.

"Yes you may Harry." Dumbledore said and turn to the students "before we eat it seems that young Mr. Potter has something to say so let hear him"

Severus Snape snore.

"Yes let famous Potter take over school why not?" he snored getting a angry look from all expect the Slytherin and to everyone's surprise Harry Potter he smiled a smiled that was not normal for a fifteen year old boy, it was a smile of wisdom and kindness.

"I would like to sing a couple of songs before my time are out." Harry said"and before the time ends I will say something important so please listen to me and learn."

Harry step to the front of the great hall the million lights around the hall begun to turn red and cast red shadows over the students the hall also seem to become more dark and black the shadows become longer and darker. Some of the first year's students started either become afraid or ask the table neighbor what was going on.

Harry looked over the students.

"_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from  
the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep..._

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief,  
And you'll always know,  
That your Father's a thief.  
And you won't understand,  
The cause of your grief,  
But you'll always follow,  
The voices beneath it...

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me..."Harry stared to sing in a beautiful voice at the same time memories from his childhood begun to show up behind him like in a cinema.

_(A young Harry Potter around three years was sitting on the cold concrete floor facing his beet red uncle Vernon._

"_Freak when I said quiet I mean __immediately is that clear!" uncle Vernon yelled at the poor child _

_Harry looked up at his uncle still not understanding why he was being yelled at, he had only asked about his parents. He took the small courage he still had._

"_Uncle Vewnon what did my parents do?" he asked again the same question he had asked just a few minutes ago._

_Vernon looked like he was going to explode and started to yell and scream at the young child that the child's parents had been thieves and that if he ever heard Harry ask about them again he regret it. After that he backhanded the poor child)_

_(Same Harry Potter sat in a dark cupboard waiting for food, soon the child had fall asleep slightly crying cuddle in a small ball of safety, the only safety he could get.)_

"_Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her.  
The flower who married  
My brother, the traitor  
And you will expose,  
His paltaple behavior,  
For you are the proof,  
Of how he betrayed,  
Her loyalty..._

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me..."

_(Harry now five years old was out in the garden and weeding out his aunt's flowers and thinking about his school how happy he was that he could go to school just like his cousin Dudley could._

_A couple of hours later his aunt come out to inspect her nephew's work, Harry had been finish for an hour now waiting eagerly to hear his aunt's happy words about his work._

"_Freak what have you been doing for so long time it don't take four hours to do this, you have been lazy as always, well we don't feed lazy boys like you no food for a week now in to your cupboard or I will tell you Uncle when he gets home." Aunt Petunia screams low and chases her nephew in to his cupboard._

_Later that night when the Dursleys was asleep Harry lay on his thin mattress and thought back at the thing in the garden and he found himself hating his "family" more than ever.)_

"_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from  
the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep..._

Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older,  
Each moment I'm watching,  
My vengeance unfold...  
The child of my vibe,  


_The flesh of my soul,  
Will die in returning,  
The birthright he stole..._

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me...

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep..." Harry sang the last versa and the last childhood memories started to play behind him.

_(The next memoir was more a series of small shots over the first five years of Harry's life how his family treated him more like a slave then a family member. They saw how Harry's cousin grow more and more and got fatter and fatter and how Harry got to wear Dudley's old too big cloths. They also saw how Harry started to turn darker and darker.)_

Dumbledore was shocked at what he just had seen, he turns to Harry who just looked at him with unemotional emerald eyes so like Lily's but so different too.

"Harry, please tell me that you are not dark like Voldemort?" Dumbledore pleaded

Harry nod.

"I stop when I was eight I didn't see the point. But I still hated my family." He said in a plain voice without any emotions in it.

He turn to the students that was staring at him some with disbelieves some with pity and some with blank stares and a few with the eyes of someone that had been throw this too.

"_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

I'm that kid on every playground  


_Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask_

_Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me" _Harry started to sing again with the same voice angel like and beautiful.

And like the last song memories started to show behind him.

_("Hey look there are that geek freak cousin of yours Dudley let's have some fun." A boy with a rat face yelled and stared to chase a six years old Harry around the school ground no teacher looked and soon was Dudley after his skinny cousin too. Just so he could beat him when he got him.)_

_(Later that night Harry cried himself to sleep like he had done so many times before. Before he fall asleep he looked at the cupboard roof and said quietly so didn't wake up his family._

"_Good night mummy and daddy I love you and miss you and I hope I will be with you soon." And with that small Harry was asleep.)_

_(It was gym and soccer Harry stood and wait like everyone else but he already know that he wouldn't be chosen today either, He's cousin saw to that, and Harry was right as soon as everyone beside him was chosen they start to play, the teacher tried to get him in one of the team but Harry was only ignored._

_I wish I had a friend. Is that too much to ask god? Harry thought when he walks down the gym hall to the changing room to change and take a shower. Everyone that saw him was laughing at him)_

"_I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet  
_

_  
I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so_

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me"

_(A nine years old Harry stood on the school ground under lunch time waiting for the bell to ring so he didn't have to see everyone else eat when he himself was on punishment and no food at home or at school for a week. One of the older kids saw this and felt bad for Harry and gave him half of his sandwich. Harry smiled happy and eat it fast, he saw the evil glint in Dudley's eyes and known that when he got home he would get beaten for having food, but it was worth it.)_

_(Later that night his uncle almost cross the line when he gave Harry his punishment and almost killed the young boy, and when Harry lay in his bed in pain and hoping that he would fall asleep soon and sleep throw the night without any nightmares, and maybe he would be with his parents soon.)_

"_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all_

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me" 

_(Ten years old Harry Potter was reading and smiling, he was happy because Dursleys was on __vacation and he Harry was staying with Mrs. Figg on the same street as him. He got food THREE times a day. He was in heaven._

"_Mrs. Figg why are you so nice to me I am just a worthless freak." Harry said_

_Mrs. Figg looked shocked at the young boy._

"_Harry dear you are a normal young boy not a freak. We are all special some more than other but no-one is a freak." She said and hugged the young boy._

_It was the first time since Harry was a baby that someone hugged him. But he still didn't believe her, he know that he was a freak why would he other which be beaten up every day for just being a freak a worthless freak a burden for his family?)_

Dumbledore stared at Harry.

"Harry can you please say what you did mean by that you would meet your parents soon again?" Dumbledore said

Harry laughs a cold unemotional laugh with no happiness in it.

"No I never tried to kill myself if you are afraid of that no. My beloved relatives did the job so good so I didn't even have to try, if hadn't been for my magic I would have died long ago. And I was in the believe that my uncle should kill me one night." Harry said cold

Under the last song had Harry begun to be more pale. Now he once again turn to see the students almost everyone was crying most girls cried. Harry smiled.

"I have one last song then it will be over." He said soft but the whole hall heard him.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  


_And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel" _Harry start to sing with the same soft angel like voice.

And memories started to play like before.

_(The eleven years old Harry Potter stand and look at the big Hogwarts train and all the students that was being kissed and hugged b ye by the parents and Harry felt a small sting in his heart._

_He fined a room on the train check that his sleeves were down and not showing his punishment from last night. He didn't want to show what a freak he was and maybe just maybe he would get friends as long as he didn't show them what a freak and burden he was then maybe he would have friends.)_

_(Harry sat with his friends he couldn't believe he had friends for once he just hope that they didn't start to see what a freak he was._

_Professor McGonagall walk down the rows of students looking at their works she stop at young Potter's desk to look at his arm the sleeves was up a bit and a painful bruise could be seen, but she walked away not seeing the look in Harry's eyes of hope that died slowly.)_

_(Every year he let some of the teachers see his punishment that he got from his so lovely relatives and every year the teacher didn't do anything. The first year was it McGonagall who didn't thought it was something serious and didn't ask him about it. The second year was it Sprout but she just thought that he had been hit by one of the plants. The third year was it Lupin he's fathers best friend but he never even thought that Harry could have been beaten by his aunt and uncle and didn't even try to ask Harry about it just ignore it and thought that Harry would have got the bruises in a fight with some friends. The fourth year was it __Flitwick the little wizard did ask Harry about it and Harry really thought that maybe just maybe he didn't have to go back but again he was let down by his teachers this times by both Dumbledore and Flitwick because Dumbledore did not look in to it not even after that Flitwick asked him to many times but after a few weeks he let it go and when the bruises fade away Flitwick forgot it. And last year Harry's fifth year he was so desperate that he let Snape see his punishment but Snape just gave him detention for being a Gryffindor and being a Potter and ignored the bruises and other thing that he saw on Harry's arms just because Snape wouldn't even think the thought that Potter the boy-who-lived could be abuse no Harry must be pampered by his muggle relatives and the bruises and other injuries must be from a fight. He even thought that Harry deserve it and much more._

_Each time a teacher didn't help Harry and just walk by not want to believe that their young savior was hurt, a little bit hope died in Harry's eyes and he more and more started to believe that he deserved to be abuse for killing first his parents then Cedric and last Sirius he own godfather, and on the very end of his fifth year he didn't believe that he was anything more than a burden for everyone and that he would do everyone a favor if he didn't come back.)_

_(Harry looked out over Hogwarts from the __Astronomy Tower and wishing that he would never have been born or that he would have been killed with his parents. It was the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts and the only thing he could look forward to when he got home or home he never saw the hell hole as his home. Maybe this year he could escape somewhere safe. Harry left the tower and went to bed.)_

_(He had the same dream that he had have for so many years he dreamed that he stood like a stone person no-one could hurt him anymore the rain that was falling seems so cold and nice on his stone body._

_After a bit the stone body __disappeared__ and he had wings and could fly up to the sky and look down, he was free, no more starving, no more abuse just freedom sweet sweet freedom he kept on flying and at the end he saw his parents but this time he saw Sirius too and all of them was smiling happily at him.)_

"_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel"

_(Harry was back at the Dursleys and it was a few weeks before the school started again and he was in his old bedroom the cupboard under the stairs beaten again, his day was simple he woke up and cook the breakfast but didn't get any, he did the chores and got beaten by Dudley who seems to think that Harry was the fault that he had nightmares, when Vernon got home he beat Harry too and often let Dudley try wiping his cousin some. Harry hadn't eaten any the last two weeks and he was just skin and bones now and blood.)_

_(It was the week before school started and Harry had moved back to Dudley's second bedroom again just in case one of his teachers or any other magical person would come and get him to the train. Earlier that day had Harry forgot to do most of the chores because he was so beaten he could barely stand up let alone clean the house and other heavy chores that a grown up would have trouble doing. Harry was waiting for his uncle to give him his punishment._

_On the other side of road the new neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Jones and their two kids was looking over to no 4 seeing the a boy thin like a skeleton they wondering why he was so thin._

_A couple of hours later they heard screaming and yelling the kids ran over to their window and looked just to see the boy Harry Potter getting beaten and wiped by his uncle and Cousin soon a big blood spot come on the window. The youngest of the kids a girl around ten ran down to her parents and told them but they just said that they would call the police the next day. And the next day Mrs. Jones walks over to talk to Mrs. Dursleys just to see what it was about why her daughter says that she saw a boy getting beaten to death._

_Harry was in a world of pain. Hit on hits, kicks on kicks and Dudley are wiping him. Soon Harry was so numb that he couldn't feel anything anymore he didn't feel the burn that his uncle gave him on his face by a lighter but Harry did feel the shot that he got in his chest._

_Harry was so beaten that he just lay on the floor the blood was flowing from all the cutes and holes on his small body. After a few minute the pain started to flow throw Harry again and there he laid for the rest of the night.)_

_(The next morning before his uncle went to work he started to drag Harry out to the garden to burn Harry so that no-one could see who it was. Vernon got to the garden but there was Aunt Petunia chatting with Mrs. Jones and when she saw her husband and the now broken and bloody nephew that whimper in pain and crying._

_Petunia started to scream, Vernon just throw the body of Harry on the ground ignoring the sound of all the bones that broke in the fall and start to walk in to the car and drive to work, the body of his nephew could he burn later._

_For the first time since Harry was left on her doorstep Petunia saw him for what he was, her dead sisters only child a child that she had abuse for most part of his life. Mrs. Jones ran inside and called the police, the police come quickly and soon was both Dudley and Vernon at the police station._

_Harry was in the hospital where several doctors was fighting for his life, but it was too late.)_

"_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel" Harry sang the last part

And the last memoir was playing.

_(Aunt Petunia and some of Harry's old teachers from his old school was standing at Godric's Hollow graveyard and looking at a gravestone with a young boy angel facing the sky. Aunt Petunia cried hard and asked over and over again for forgiveness. Harry stood a couple of meters away from them he had two wings on his back bloodstain but beautiful he smiled and walk to his aunt._

"_Aunt Petunia I may not forgive you for all you done but I will try to forgive you." He whispered "I have to go now to somewhere else something I have to do before I can see my parents."_

_With that he flies away and to Hogwarts.)_

The whole great hall was quiet and staring at Harry who was still standing at the front smiling soft.

Draco Malfoy stood up he was even paler the he use to be.

"Potter if you are dead where are your wings? Why are you here?" he yelled with an undertone of fear for what Harry would say.

Harry looked at he's old school enemy and laughed two white wings with blood stain broke free from Harry's back.

"My time is soon gone but listen to this first!

Learn from my death don't look away from the problems, don't judge each other for something your parents says think for yourself, and if someone see something that are wrong do something instead of ignore it just because it is not just favorite house or students. Don't let my death be for granted please look after the students better and look after each other better. You have friends here talk to them trust someone for once. I know I didn't do that and I don't think it had been any matter if I had trust a teacher or not. My uncle would have killed me either way because I had to live with him under the summer." Harry said and smiled softly

The teachers that had been seeing the bruises and other injuries on Harry looked paler then they had before, even Snape look regretful he really wish he had done something for Harry. McGonagall cried. Dumbledore stared at Harry.

"Harry Please tell me that those last memories was just fake and that you are not dead. We need you to kill Voldemort." He said

Harry looked at the headmaster with cold eyes.

"No I am dead, I died b y the hand of my uncle because I was a wizard. I died because of you old man if you had checked on me when I was a kid this would never had happened or if you had done what my parents wanted, instead you let me be beaten by those that was there to protect me. And for Voldemort he is dead he died with me this summer. Happy now?" Harry said

Dumbledore stared at Harry and started to cry.

"Harry I am sorry I thought that you where safe and you never said any about your uncle and his abuse I should have listen to Filius. Can you forgive me Harry? I am just a stupid old man and I did a terrible mistake." He cried

Harry nod

"Yes Grandfather I forgive you but don't do it again. Think! You have to look behind the mask behind the smile to see the real person. Not everything is black and white remember that." Harry said" I have to go now bye!"

And with that Harry walk out and just like in his dream he flies up to his parents and godfather that welcome him with open arms. Harry was now truly happy.

The end

The songs:

"Mordred's Lullaby." by "Heather Dale."  
"Concrete angel" by "Martina McBride"  
"Don't laugh at me" by "Mark Wills"


End file.
